


About Mycroft Holmes

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, mystrade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Esta história é composta de drabbles, ou de algum gênero semelhante, sobre Mycroft.Lestrade comenta, relata e descreve o que sabe e o que sente por Mycroft Holmes.Mystrade estabelecido.





	1. O prólogo

Nós não somos um casal muito tradicional e ele definitivamente é um cara tradicional, mas ele não liga para isso: ser um casal tradicional.

Ele sempre teve mais problemas com relacionamentos, sentimentos controversos e medos recorrentes do que com as normas, as quais hoje ele ajudava a instituir.

Todavia, enfim, estávamos juntos mais uma vez e dessa vez eu fazia votos de que seria para sempre.

Momentos como acordar com o cheiro dele e de seu quarto são deleites e sempre me deixavam angustiados também, pois sei o quanto ele pode ser volúvel e intermitente.

Ele era um homem sério e continua sendo comigo, mas toda vez que nos encontramos sempre acho que ouço seus músculos relaxarem e até mesmo suas articulações estralarem.


	2. Erva-Doce

Com o cheiro do seu cabelo eu acordo e durmo. Esse cheiro de erva-doce gostoso e dominador fica em seus cabelos mesmo depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho e, após ele tomar o banho para dormir, o cheiro se reforça e perdura sobre o meu nariz enquanto eu o abraço e adormeço sobre o efeito do seu aroma.

Seus cabelos costumam estar um pouco úmidos quando ele vai dormir, e mesmo que fizéssemos sexo por meia-hora ou mais antes de adormecermos, seus cabelos continuam sedosos e um pouco molhados sobre o meu nariz, pingando ocasionalmente sobre meu ombro nu, o que depois de uma noite agitada sempre pareceu um alivio.


	3. A gravata

Quando éramos garotos e ainda não sabíamos dos nossos interesses em comum - a não ser por pessoas diferentes -, foi a gravata que ele usou no baile de formatura que me fez olhá-lo com outros olhos ou até mesmo sentir com outras partes do corpo.

Ele não sabia até antes daquele momento; mas percebera no mesmo instante que a colocara que gravatas e ternos lhe ficavam bem, e eu soube um pouco depois, quando ele apareceu no portão do colégio. À meia-luz ele aparecia com a gravata vermelha, um pequeno recorte do terno cinza e a ponta de um de seus sapatos pretos e ridiculamente excitantes; nunca havia visto uma cena igual aquela, foi a primeira vez que pensei nele sexualmente e não consegui pensar em nenhuma aparição mais deslumbrante e intensa do que a dele, naquele dia.


End file.
